Bohemian Cavalry
Category: Guild Category: Rosal Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds Guild History Marriage Corben & Sparkling-Diamond Marriage Corben & Vanilka Marriage Mrtvak & TeraBera-CZ Only for players from Czech republic and Slovakia Pravidla 1) přijímání členů p2p od 50 lvl f2p od 60 lvl, job lvl 20 2) ranky a) On Trial = na zkoušku, 5% guildě, zhruba po týdnu změna ranku na apprentice při osvědčení, jinak kick b) Apprentice - 5% guildě c) Initiate - 20k xp +, min. 3% guildě d) Diplomat - 70 lvl a 50k xp guildě, min. 3% guildě, právo na pokládání jednoho perce e) Guard - 70 lvl a 100k xp, min. 3% guildě, právo na pokládání jednoho perce a právo upravovat své XP f) Servant - 100 lvl a 100k xp, min. 1% guildě, právo pokládat jednoho perce a právo upravovat své XP g) Protector - 115 lvl a 200k xp, min. 1% guildě, právo na 2 perce (přičemž druhý z nich slouží pouze pouze k získávání xp pro guildu), upravovat své xp a používat craft bednu v guilda domku za jednorázový poplatek 20kk, brát nové členy h) Second in Command - základem je důvěra a 250k xp, min. 1% guildě, právo na 2 perce (využití stejné jako u Protector), úpravu xp, braní a vyhazov členů, právo používat obě bedny v guilda domku. ch) Treasurer - min. 0% guildě, stará se o guildovní kamas, jednou týdně převede kamas z craft bedny do kamas bedny. Každý uživatel beden v guilda domku je povinen využitý materiál směnit, nikoliv bez náhrady použít. Rank Spy je pro alty, dávají 5% guildě. Výjimky po dohodě :) 3) pravidla a) Chránit svůj account - nerozdávejte své heslo lidem, které osobně neznáte. Pokud dáte někomu heslo a on vás vykrade, následuje vyhazov z guildy. b) Nežebrat - přes guildu je možné nakupovat, prodávat, směnovat, darovat, ale není dovoleno žebrat. Něco jako: jsem malý lvl, dejte mi equip nebo dejte mi pleeeeeaaasee 1000 kamas na zaap. c) Nespamovat guilda chat - neptejte se, kolik co stojí, koukněte se do shopu. Neptejte se, kde je co, koukněte se na mapu. Neptejte se na věci, které snadno najdete na wiki (http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page). Osobní spory a výlevy řešte pokud možno pomocí PM - někdy to nejde, ale nemusí to být každý den, nikoho to nezajímá. Sprostá slova nejsou vhodná. d) Nekrást, nevykrádat, nechtít po nikom heslo. e) Bránit perce! Pokud je napaden perc v dungu, můžou bránit jen 2, tak ať tam naskáčou větší levly. f) Neatakovat zpřátelené guildy a guildy, se kterými je dohoda. Momentálně neatakovat: Sousedy Neighborhood watch, Valheru, Nostromo, The Thing, Nefertum. . . . . A není taky úplně vhodné, když někdo s nízkým lvl jde sám na koně třeba Narzhulu nebo tak a dostane na zadek - ty pomsty jsou pak hořký. Jakási dohoda je i s My Kung fu Is Better, takže taky nezabíjet. Znepřátelené: Elkamyst, Brazuca Vanilka mod. by Corben, Undy Note Výpočet dmg na FOLK.NTNU.NO/MAGNUSRK/DOFUS FOTKY: Cif měl narozky - srazík http://www.ecards.cz/photo.php?setalbum=73545&priv=advhskzxc srazík v březnu http://www.ecards.cz/priv-album-sraz-brezen-2008-treti-polocas-69927 Sada fotek http://cifernik.rajce.idnes.cz/ Epitafy aneb poslední slova před smrtí: Balvan: Dam si imunitu Mrtvák: Buff pls Terka: Vyhodim draka Vanilka vs. Wobot: Snad nebude mit CH Thorin: Mame novou wi-fi sit... Waiting for player Thorin-Paveza... Hurty: Ja se k nemu portnu jo? Rostena: Dobry, mam Mazlika Members Leader Corben Second in Command Balvan Thorin-Paveza Mrtvak TeraBera-CZ Jeddy-CZ Undying-CZ Reservist Farus Kulisek Mazlik Lidumil Protector KrovakCZ Svetluska Saia-CZ Hurty-Cz JahoDa Rostenka Horacek GBCxCZx Philiphson Treebeard-Sk Sidius-CZ Motyl-emanuel Servant Vampina Sadomas Diplomat Cirixyk Sakrah WfourC-CZ Initiate Antichrist-Superstar Death-Stone Oldrasta-sk Rago-cz Uchiha-cz Apprentice Ibalgin-Cz Lord-Trpaslik-II Patagon On Trial Treci Nettie- Joska-cz Shoock-Cz Gupca-Cz Lord-Trpaslik Mascot Blindik Teasuere Hunt Jamka Spy Skywalker-cz Alcoholic-Beware Drde-cz Jjoxer Volske-oci mongol-cz- Breeder Snekinka Dorra Wofce Craftsman Permonik Babuska Orangesafira PetKiller Undying-tsj Hoblik Flowerka Profese Thorin-Paveza: Hunter (100), Jeweller (72), Handyman (37+) / Jewelmagus (100) Butcher (100) Alchemist (70+) Snekinka: Shoemaker (100), Farmer (100), Baker (100) / Shoemagus (100) Alchemist (76+) Mrtvak: Prace Smrdi! Nepracujte! TeraBera-CZ: Miner (81), Lumberjack (86), Hunter (100) Baker (68), Butcher (99) Alchemist (58), Hammer Smith (83), Jew (51) / Hammer Smithmagus (100) Undying-tsj: Tailor 80/100 Shoe 81/100 Jew 100/100 Vanilka: Miner (100), Jeweller (100), Jeweller magus (100), Farmer (100), Alchemist (100) Shoemaker (100), Shoemagus (100), Handyman (100), Baker (100) Lumberjack (100), Wand carvmagus (100), Bow carver (100), Bow carvmagus (100) Jeddy-CZ: Sword smith 100/100 Show(e)maker 80/80 jeweller 80/80 wand carver 80/80 farmer 71-ale sem linej neco sekat, takze nenasekam Hurty-Cz: Farmer 100 Baker 100 Shoemaker 68/90 jeweler 65 /80 Alchemist 86 Great Wins Links Dofus Main Page on wikia - http://dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page ----